1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a medical diagnostic apparatus and a method of operating the medical diagnostic apparatus, and more particularly, to a medical diagnostic apparatus having functions of storing history of an operating state of the medical diagnostic apparatus that is modified according to a user input and returning to a predetermined operating state included in the history, and a method of operating the medical diagnostic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A medical diagnostic apparatus displays a medical image so as to provide a user with information about diagnosis of a disease and information for treatment. The medical diagnostic apparatus may be an additional apparatus separated from an apparatus for obtaining a medical image or may include an apparatus for obtaining a medical image. An apparatus for obtaining a medical image irradiates a predetermined signal toward an object and obtains a medical image about a cross-section or hematocele of the object by using a signal reflected from the object or a signal that has transmitted through the object.
For example, an apparatus for obtaining a medical image may obtain an ultrasound image, an X-ray image, a computerized tomography (CT) image, a magnetic resonance (MR) image, or a positron emission tomography (PET) image.
When a user controls a medical diagnostic apparatus such that the medical diagnostic apparatus performs operations that require precise user manipulation, to return to a previous operating state, the user has to input a command for restoring previously executed operations or execute each operation from an initial state. However, if the manipulation process is complicated, it is difficult for the user to remember all of inputs whereby all of corresponding operations are restored.
Also, if a precise manipulation is required, it is difficult in reality to operate a medical diagnostic apparatus such that the medical diagnostic apparatus returns to a previous operating state.